TRUH or dar repoladed but onlig ch 2 cuz thats all
by GoogleFartass
Summary: reuploded bcuz it got deleted some how but just ch 2 bcuz i onliy hav that savd


DER almostlovr My ENGLASH isnt good SORRY. thx for da review! nd

"TRUTH!" ok sooooo terzi, do u lik sign?

"ya i love siiggning! neperta lets sang."

terzi say

and the ydid!

"im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me "

the crowd was RORIGN! bitches everywhere got orgasms.

"sippin on purple, ya dats da shit, lookin all purple hey guys whats up!

i think im a turtle, OMG swag. woah who was that? i think thats me!"

terzi pov

we were dancing and swagfying up this bitch it was CRAZY! everyone loved it.

"i work out n r, flyin through my neeybor hood," neptatertods and i sang nd i let neptar take over

"eyes on me sayin who dat doo" and we both started singin agen

"YA ALREDY KNO, IMA PURPLE NINJA!"

"purple ninja SWAG SWAG purple ninja SWAG SWAG" our voices tuching the harts of millions!

DEN SUDDENLY, DERE WUS A HUGE CROWD

evry1 from da places came to listen we r good!

a blonde guy with shades sed "TERZI I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN! MY NAME IS DAVE MARY ME?" my hart swond for him "YES! i answered BUT let us finsi singing ok? i luv u babe!"

"luv u 2 bab!" and den we kept sigang

"eeeeeey andi cAMe out of fairy world, i looks like a prince no homo! swag so bebar, im so swagger i feel lik my last nam is GOMEZ yeaaaaaah" then suddenly,,, a purpley sparjkle swirled around tavro!

:I CAN WALK NOW!1" tavro sed as he started brek dancin for us! he got all da bitches nd korumiki=chan and rei-chun swoned fro him. stalker-san starte brek dencin too and den hiroshi swoned for him. "rawr!" he sed

"purple buttaflies in ma stumach mysifhdcahf got pubter fliew s in yur stumach!" den karkat came! "NEPETA I LUV U OKEY? IM SORRY DAT I WUZ SO MEN!" he sad to her. "ND I ALSO LOVED TERZI TOO BUT NOW

SHE IS DAVS!

den OH NO! equius cam and sed "NO I do NOT like dis and u r not alowed to tuch my neeptar!" equis sumoned his horseys and den got stabbed through by jack spades karkats father and then the horses killed karkat. "KARCAB EQUS NOOOO!" ters streming down hur face

nepet i no its sed nd dat u rnt ok butkarbcabdo wuld want us to keep on signg! so we have to finish da sung i said to hur "ok. for kerkat and equs..." seh sed.

"im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me "

"sippin on purple, ya dats da shit, lookin all purple hey guys whats up!

i think im a turtle, OMG swag. woah who was that? i think thats me!"

yaaaah and u mite be a purple ninaj but u AINT! GET OUTTA HERE! U JUST A FAKE fake fakemcr rox im da reel shit shit shit im da reel shit" her voixe now pretifuler

"wher all mah ninja s at put ur hand s up! the crowd went riled! nd every haddem hands in that air.

we gotta go arond showing how we does it showin how we cool it, chillin and coolin chillin and folin did i saaay FOON? oh mah god swag! im full of dat supa dupa purple fly lik a supaman fly lik a yodaman porple lite saber aint no messin boi!

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me "

"yaaaaa i ride purle errydaya i look lik a prett bittthc and my swag so men omg ur so retarded purple dat purple dis purple errythang purple girlfran purple popey purple dii-diickkkkk nd a purple ip yo boi is so hartbet omh swag

YOR BOI IS SO HARTBET OMG SWAG!"

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me?"

"sippin on purple, ya dats da shit, lookin all purple hey guys whats up!

i think im a turtle, OMG swag. woah who was that? i think thats me!"

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me

im a purple ninja nd im so cool iuma purple ninjand im so cool woah who was that i thinkj thats me?"

we finished

da crowd rooted we r so awsom and then the purple msity sparkels coverd kakr and equis bodies nd they becam alive agen

"im sorry karkt good BAIU!" equis rod maplehof into the sunset

5 yrs latr

sollux nd arda becam married

karkat nd nepeta had 5 million mexican children

me nd dav had twevle billion and a half human troll hybrid babies

tavros and gamzee BOTH (thts x2) mpreg nd has gonna have 16 male yaoi babez

evrythin was good! nd the truthor dar still went on...

OR DID IT? lol

me: so did u gais like it?

hoestuck: i sure did

nepeta frum homestuck: ya so did i my babies r rlly cut

vriska shut up hoe dumb spics mexicans r retarded

me: NO BAD! nd den i killed vriska

john: yay i hat dat bitch

john: red nd revoiw.


End file.
